Jiangshi Panic
by TRACK-A-sama
Summary: China returns from a walk in the forests with a bite on his shoulder. Days pass, and he keeps acting stranger and stranger. What will Hong Kong and Korea do? Contains OC. Please read the Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

**[[Welcome! OK, so I noticed that Asian Quickies is getting a lot of views, which makes me very happy. Thank you, those who have reviewed the quickies!**

**This time, I think I'm going to try my hand at a mystery/comedy/horror. I don't know if this will suck or not (haha, suck...) so bear with me, here. This is based on a Chinese folk tale monster, with some added elements from the song "Jiangshi Panic" by Ginsuke feat. Hatsune Miku. I advise you look up the song (or Oriental Mind, is that doesn't work) to set the mood.**

**This will contain an OC of mine, Miss Orleans-san.**

**This might be a three-shot. Not sure. Anyway.**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.**

**The song "Jiangshi Panic" doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Rin Ginsuke/Ocelot.**

**New Orleans does belong to me. She will enter the story next part, , please!]]**

China walked through the woods, his eyes on the bright full moon above. It was a cool night, and after a long day of arguing and stress at the world meeting, he kind of needed a little alone time.

He sighed. "Why does everyone fight so much, aru?" He shook his head, and growled slightly. "I sometimes wish I could be left alone for a little while with no distractions...not like that will happen soon..."

Just as he began to relax, a rustle sounded behind him. He whipped around, cautious. "Korea?"

Another rustle.

"Who's there, aru? Taiwan? Hong Kong? This isn't funny, aru! Come out!" China said sternly, but his voice was high.

There was no more sound.

China sighed. "Hmph, I'm probably just anxious from all the madness today, aru. Stress does make you paranoid sometimes, aru." Nodding to himself, he turned to go back to his house.

Then, it struck.

Something very large jumped onto China, slamming him into the ground. The thing was very humanoid, until China felt it sink long fangs into China's shoulder.

"GET OFF, ARU!" China screamed, wrenching the thing off his shoulder and pulling out his wok, slamming the thing back into the trees. The thing seemed disoriented, then retreated back into the bamboo forest.

China felt dizzy and hyper as he slowly went back to his house, bumping into trees and constantly tripping as he held his bleeding shoulder. _There must have been a kind of poison in those fangs, aru…but what, I'm not sure…_

China used his good hand to push open the door, where he was greeted with the sight of Hong Kong watching TV.

"Hey, sensei," Hong Kong said nonchalantly until he saw the state China was in. "Whoa. What happened?"

"I was…walking in the forest, aru…" gasped China, still gripping his shoulder. "Something came out and bit me, aru…it had…some sort of poison in it…I need some help, aru…"

Hong Kong, though while being the snarky China-annoying teen he was, wouldn't let his "mother" go without some first aid.

About ten minutes later, Hong Kong was bandaging China's arm in the bedroom.

"Those were some pretty bad bite-marks," he said as he wrapped the gauze around China's shoulder. "What got you?"

"I don't know, aru," said China, trying to clear his thoughts. "It seemed like a person but I couldn't tell from how it was thrashing, aru. It was weird, aru."

"Hey," said Hong Kong, a small smirk on his face. "Maybe it's one of those weird legends you always try and fail to scare me with."

"Very funny, aru. Har har har."

Hong Kong finished the bandages and tossed them back into the kit. "There. Done."

China said nothing. He looked like he was watching something in the middle of the room, but when Hong Kong turned to see what it was, there was nothing there. "Sensei…?"

China perked and said, "It's nothing, aru. Just feel dizzy." He actually felt a little more than dizzy.

Hong Kong gave China that look that basically read, "I'm searching your soul for lies." China let him stare, until Hong Kong walked out, saying "Whatev."

China laid back on the bed, falling asleep in an instant.

**Hetalia, aru!**

The next morning, bad things started happening.

Hong Kong was reading his Explosions Monthly on the floor, as Korea jumped up and down on the couch in boredom.

"I'm…so…freaking…BORED…da…ze!" he chanted as he bounced.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to ignore you." Hong Kong didn't look up from his magazine.

"Oh, stop being a stick in the mud, da ze. I wish something cool would happen!"

"Why don't you go bug Taiwan or something?"

"That's boring, da ze! She's too smart for me."

"And that's my problem because…?" Hong Kong turned onto his back and gave Korea that "I'm-onto-you" look.

Korea decided to shut up until further notice. That is, until China walked into the room.

Scratch that. _Staggered _into the room.

Hong Kong did a double take and Korea fell off the couch.

Now, it was usual for China to look sleepy or have his hair messy or none of the above when he got up in the morning. But this was nothing like it: China's hair was messy and untied, and looked half-asleep as it is. He was eerily pale and there were dark shadows under his eyes.

"Holy…" Korea began.

"What in the name of Jackie Chan happened to _you?" _Hong Kong asked, his often-stoic expression suddenly showing surprise.

"It's okay, aru…just had a rough night, aru…" China walked into the room and tripped over a video game box, falling flat on his face with a THUD.

"ANIKI!"

"I'm good, aru~" China said dreamily as he laid there.

Korea got up and took China from under his shoulders and brought him back up. "Aniki~! What in the world, no pun intended, made you turn into a lazy bum, da ze?"

"Yeah," added Hong Kong. "I know you better than anyone and I could tell this is, like, WAAAAY out of character for you, sensei."

"Don't fret, aruuu~" China cooed. "I just need to wake up, that's it." He then proceeded to rise out of Korea's arms and start walking towards the kitchen, where he slipped on the mat and hit the floor again.

Korea made an "are-you-freaking-kidding-me-da-ze" face while Hong Kong facepalmed.

**Hetalia, da ze!**

Korea and Hong Kong slammed China's door behind them. "That was super freaky, da ze."

"You're the one who wanted excitement."

"Not _that _kind of excitement, da ze!"

Hong Kong rolled his eyes. "Well, let's quit acting like dorks and look at the task at hand. Apparently, there is something very, _very _wrong with Sensei."

"Hmm…well, what could we do?"

Hong Kong pondered on that. If China was just having a rough night like he said, then why was he acting so weird? China did have nightmares sometimes, like about war or Japan or something like that. Then, he'd probably be out of sorts for a while, but not to the point of being delirious.

Strange.

"Let's leave him alone for now," said Hong Kong. "We'll see what goes. If he's not better, we'll start worrying. Kay?"

Korea nodded.

**[[Part one over. Review, please.]]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[[Part two is here! Let's see what happens!]]**

China did not get any better.

As the day passed, he managed to get his senses back, but he claimed he was continuously feeling dizzy or sick. Korea and Hong Kong, despite being the biggest pains in the butt China had to deal with every single day, started becoming more concerned about just what the heck is going on.

"What if he's finally going to die, da ze?!" Korea was getting more paranoid by the second.

"Calm down, Soo," said Hong Kong, rolling his eyes. "Sensei's immortal, remember? I'm suspecting he caught something, or whatever."

"He couldn't have, da ze!" Korea protested. "I've been with Aniki longer than you, da ze. Aniki doesn't get sick like this. It has to be something else."

"Then what do _you _think, Origin of All, Republic of South Korea?" Hong Kong leaned on a chair, making that smirk that meant, "Prove to me how smart you are."

Korea gave Hong Kong a look. "I think you were right."

"And by that you mean…?"

"I think you were right about one of Aniki's legends biting him!" Korea suddenly went from serious to sparkly and excited.

Hong Kong looked at him with a blank expression. "No."

"Aw, why not?!"

"Those legends don't exist," said Hong Kong. "They're just stories."

"Says the guy who always says stuff is bad feng shui, da ze?"

"Now _that," _Hong Kong said, puffing his cheeks, "is completely true. And to be honest, half the time your feng shui SUCKS BALLS."

"Is that an insult, da ze?"

"If you knew better, yes. Yes it is."

"Well, it's a stupid one."

"Let's get back to the subject," said Hong Kong, his thick eyebrows slanting as he looked at Korea. "Fine. If you think it's a legend, what do you think could have bit him that night?"

"A vampire, da ze?" Korea asked.

Hong Kong snorted. "You _have _to be more creative than that."

"Whaaat?" Korea whined. "It could be true! What were they called…chongshi?"

"_Jiangshi," _Hong Kong corrected. "No, that's silly."

"How do you know, da ze?"

"Because I, in terms of government and just being smarter than you, am older than you."

"By ONE century! Besides, you originated in me, da ze! Take that!"

"You're kidding, right? And stop making "century" sound like a year. It's weird when you say it."

"Whatever, da ze."

**Hetalia, da ze!**

A few days later, Hong Kong got up early and decided to go read a comic book until either China or Korea got up. It was cloudy and overcast that morning, though, and on those days Korea preferred to stay in bed.

China, however, he didn't know.

Just then, China crashed into the living room.

"Zaoshang hao," greeted Hong Kong.

"Ni hao," answered China. He was sleeping a bit better, but he was still very pale and the shadows under his eyes would not go away. He tried getting up. "I'm so stiff this morning, aru! I almost had to hop over here because of my legs."

Hong Kong's eyes widened. _'Hop over here'? Stiffness? _

"Hong Kong?" China asked. "Why are you looking at me like that, aru?"

"Nothing," said Hong Kong, pretending to go back to his comic book.

China shrugged, and then went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Hong Kong eyed him from behind his comic and had to hold back a gasp.

China was almost stiff as a board.

**Hetalia!**

Three hours later, Hong Kong heard a knock on the door.

"I shall get it~!" Korea bounced over and swung the door open. "Yo!"

"Yo, Korea."

_Oh, dangit. _Hong Kong had forgotten about New Orleans coming over. She had called yesterday, saying she was going to come and hang out.

She stepped inside, her black hair swaying. "Hi, Hong Kong."

"Sup."

"Where's Monsieur China?" New Orleans asked.

Korea and Hong Kong looked at each other. "It's a long story."

New Orleans made a face. "Tell me anyway."

"Well, the other day…" Korea began.

"…sensei got bitten by something." Hong Kong continued.

"And he started getting really sleepy and stiff…"

"…but we thought he was just getting sick."

"But then I suggested…"

"…he was turning into a jiangshi."

"But…"

"…I'm starting to believe that." Hong Kong finished. Korea looked at him, surprised.

New Orleans cocked her head to the side. "A jiangshi? What's that?"

**[[Review, please.]]**


	3. Chapter 3

**((Part 3 is here! Rejoice!))**

China didn't know what was happening to him.

He felt tired all the time, he couldn't sleep, he kept feeling sick, and now he was deathly pale and extremely stiff. He couldn't move his legs anymore, and his arms were unusually achy.

He had decided to stay in bed that day, not like he could get out of it anyway what with his legs.

Was he dying?

Nah. He was immortal, 4000 years old at that. He had learned long, long ago that he couldn't die unless he was fatally damaged, and even that took a lot. So, that possibility was out, not that China particularly cared.

He tried to think. The symptoms started when that…thing bit him.

…

…Hold the phone.

China sat up suddenly, panic building in his chest. What was that thing? And why exactly did it seem so human? How was that possible?

Then, it struck him.

Oh. Heck. No.

China rolled off the bed, crashing onto the floor. He had to get to where he kept all his Chinese medicine ingredients. He couldn't allow this to happen to him. No way, no how.

He dragged himself to his secret spot in the basement (via secret passage that Hong Kong has NO IDEA he found) and looked through all his ingredients. There had to be something, anything he could use.

As he looked, he felt himself started to panic. He never thought he would encounter one of those around his house, what would happen to everyone else if it bit them? Chaos, that's what.

China looked at the last bowl of ingredients, feeling tears starting to slip down his cheeks as he stared into the bowl with crushing defeat.

There was nothing he could do to stop from becoming a jiangshi.

He was doomed.

**Hetalia, aru!**

"So that's what's going on?"

Korea and Hong Kong had finished their explanation of the dangers of jiangshi, New Orleans was beginning to get why the two seemed a bit out of place upon her arrival.

"So, what you're saying is, China got bitten by a bloodsucking zombie creature and is now turning into one even as we speak?" New Orleans said almost incredulously.

Korea and Hong Kong nodded simultaneously.

New Orleans sighed. "Well. Not the hang-out I had in mind. But if I were you two, I'd try and get him back to normal before this weirdo supernatural transformation is complete. Mostly because not only will it spell trouble for us, but because I don't think my caretaker America would like one of his allies a zombie very much." She made a face.

"Good point," said Korea.

"But the real problem is, what do we do?" Hong Kong asked.

"Hey!" said Korea. "Hong Kong's dad is England, right? We can borrow a spellbook and see if we can find something that can turn Aniki back to normal!" One could almost see the light bulb flashing above his head. "I'm a genius, da ze! But of course I am…genius originated in Korea, da ze!"

"Arrogance must have originated in Korea, too," said Hong Kong slyly.

"Enough fooling around," said New Orleans. "I think that plan could work!"

"In that case!" Korea said, fist-pumping, "Asean Sensasean shall commence Operation: Jiangshi Panic starting now!"

"Hooray!" the three teenagers cheered.

**Hetalia!**

**Hetalia!**

**Hetalia, da ze!**

((A/N: That's a triple eyecatch.))

China was feeling terrible.

He could barely move now—his arms were the only things that were halfway flexible. His skin had turned snow white, and China knew his eyes were becoming a gold color now.

But that wasn't what was worrying him at the moment.

There was hunger nagging at him. And China knew full well it wasn't a craving for food. No, it was worse than that. China just couldn't bring himself to think of it because of how scared it would make him.

He turned over on the bed, feeling sick to his stomach. He didn't want this at all. And he couldn't even stop it.

Why was he the one with all the bad luck?

China looked up through the window and gazed at the bright full moon above.

"Someone help me, aru…"

**Hetalia, aru!**

"Geez," said Korea, who had managed to make a quick run to England's and retrieve the aforementioned spellbook. "A couple of us have super strength but only those weird Italian guys get super speed? That's messed up, da ze."

"Just get in here," said Hong Kong, not amused.

New Orleans laid the book on the table and started skimming it as Hong Kong read over her shoulder. Korea went to go and check on China as they browsed.

"There," Hong Kong said, pointing to a page. "There's a lot of ways to repel a jiangshi, but there's only one to turn someone back into a human after they've been bitten by one."

"A potion!" New Orleans' eyes sparkled with excitement.

"That shouldn't be too hard," said Hong Kong, reading the rest of the page.

Suddenly, Korea bounded into the room, obviously in a panic. "He's gone!"

"Huh?"

"Aniki's gone! He escaped through the window in his room and he's gone!" Korea yelled, looking rather alarmed.

The other two followed Korea to China's bedroom, where the place looked ransacked. The window was broken, and a small yellow tailsman laid in the pile of things China had overturned in his attempt to escape.

"I knew this would happen," New Orleans said lowly.

"Hmm," Hong Kong pondered. "Well, alright. Initiate Plan B. Let's get to work on this potion, you guys."

"Coming!" the other two exclaimed, following him out of the room.

**Hetalia!**

After much running around and gathering things, the trio had finally managed to finish the potion.

"Ok! Checklist!" New Orleans, announced, tapping her clipboard. "Jiangshi-to-Human potion?"

"Check," said Hong Kong, holding up a syringe filled with red liquid.

"Why on God's green earth did you put into a syringe?" New Orleans asked, disapproving.

"One, it's easier, and two, we're saving his life. Who cares what the old man thinks," said Hong Kong nonchalantly.

"Whatever," said New Orleans. "Tailsman for subduing said jiangshi?"

"Check, da ze!" Korea held up the tailsman.

"And spellbook for just in case? Check." Nodding, she gestured for the others to follow. "Let's go!"

The three teenagers marched confidently out the door and into the warm night, where a white full moon hung mysteriously overhead. The bamboo swayed lazily in the breeze as the trio made thier search for their zombie sensei.

Suddenly, they heard a rustle.

"A rustle, da ze!"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't hear anyth—" New Orleans let out a scream. The boys whipped around, startled.

A pair of pale, sickly-colored arms had wrapped around New Orleans' shoulders, pulling her into the thickets. "Help me!"

"Korea! Get her!"

Korea moved forward and managed to wrench the girl out of the jiangshi's grasp. The zombie parted the bamboo and revealed itself, making the teens gasp.

China's skin was deathly pale, and very papery, like he was made of papier-mache. He was dressed in Qing dynasty robes, and a crown adorned his head, covering his graying hair. His nails were almost claws now, and he had fangs and glowing gold eyes.

"...ack..." was all China could say.

"It's worse than I thought!" Hong Kong said.

"Do something!"

Korea started running in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" New Orleans yelled. "Where are you going? Get back here!"

"Fleeing originated in Korea!"

"NO IT DID NOT!" New Orleans shouted after him.

"Forget about him," said Hong Kong. "If he gets lost it's his fault."

The jiangshi made a big leap and slammed itself onto New Orleans, ready to eat. "...ack..."

"Help!" New Orleans whimpered futilely. The jiangshi lowered its head towards her neck.

"Not quite, dude!"

Suddenly, the jiangshi screamed, permitting New Orleans to sneak away. As she stood up, she saw the syringe jabbed in the thing's back. Hong Kong pressed the top, allowing the liquid to enter the zombie's body.

The zombie stopped moving completely. Hong Kong exhaled, glad the deed was done.

"Well! That was a close call," said New Orleans, standing up. "Good job, Hong Kong!"

Hong Kong smiled, and gestured to China. "Look."

New Orleans looked. Before the teens' eyes, the zombie's skin was coloring, all the way until it was that creamy silk color it usually was. His hair smoothed out and his fangs vanished, until in the jiangshi's place was a disoriented China.

"What happened, aru?" he gasped.

"China!" New Orleans got to her knees and hugged the nation, smiling.

"Xiexie...but seriously, what happened, aru?"

Hong Kong smiled slightly. "We turned you back to normal."

China looked down at himself, touching his hair and chest and looking at his hands. "Oh my God! I...I...I'm human again, aru!" China leaped up in joy. "I'm not a zombie, aru! I'm so happy, aru!" But in the midst of his jumping there was a cracking sound.

"My legs, aru..."

"You're not a zombie but you're as old as one."

"Shut up, aru! Don't be rude, aru!"

The trio proudly went back to China's house, smiling broadly at their victory. Korea was sitting out front, waiting patiently (sorta).

"Aniki!" he cried, not hesitating to hug China. "You're all fleshy and awesome again! Uri nara mansae!"

"Yeah, great, aru," said China flatly. "Now could you please get off me, aru?"

Korea pouted but stopped embracing the shorter nation, and China turned to the other two. "Thank you both for turning me back, aru. I don't know how I'll be able to repay you."

"I have some ideas..." said Korea, leaning on the top of China's head.

"Oh, shut up, aru."

"Glad we could help, China," said New Orleans happily, saluting. "But I better head back home. And try to explain to America that his ally became a bloodsucking zombie over the week..." she added, heading out of the forest.

Hong Kong turned to China, smiling lightly. "No problem, sensei. Because while I personally think jiangshis are, like, pretty awesome, I wouldn't want to see you as one." He then turned away, quietly commenting, "Besides, I think you're old enough as it is."

"WHY DO YOU MAKE EVERYTHING YOU SAY SO SNARKY, ARU?!"

"Like, that's how I roll."

**Epilogue, aru yo!**

The next morning, China was absolutely ecstatic to wake up and not feel dead tired or sick. Then, he felt excited that he could smell and crave food instead of blood. Following that he was happy to be able to relax and not throw up all the time. ("God, sensei. You sound like a pregnant mother." "STOP THAT!") All in all, China was feeling much better after being turned back to normal.

Three days later, though, China was in the bathroom, puking his guts out once more.

"Oh, right. I forgot to read the fine print on that potion recipe. It said, "May cause vomiting due to high achohol levels."" Hong Kong scratched the back of his head, saying in a sing-songy voice, "Oopsie."

China came up for a second, glaring at Hong Kong. "I sometimes wonder if there's a glitch in your memory or you're forgetting on purpose, aru," he said groggily before throwing up again.

((**Yay! The end!**

**Anyway, so that's that. Questions? Comments? Ideas for another fanfic like this? Improvements? Just leave them for me.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!**

**~TRACK-A-sama))**


End file.
